Not In Love
by SteelRose Alchemist
Summary: Edward Elric was NOT in love. He wasn't... Was he? [RoyxEd]


A/N: Teehee. My first Roy/Ed ever x3. Originally written in Italian, then translated. Sorry for the little errors, I'm not english :3 enjoy it!

---

He was not in love.

He was _absolutely_ not in love.

That was only a stupid joke of his hormones, yes! It couldn't be anything else, he was a teen and though he wanted to be treated like an adult, puberty hit him as well.

Wait, thinking about it, it weren't only his hormones. It was the Colonel's fault, yes, the Colonel's and his behaviour's, so _seducing_... one moment, double take. Did he just use the word 'seducing' to describe the bastard? That wasn't him, that damn jerk probably had strange powers that allowed him to sneak in other minds and settle there with his big, gigantic, ENORMOUS ego. Yeah, that was the explanation!

-What are you thinking about, Fullmetal?- The voice was low and sensual, so damn charming... NO! Again his mental control, they should've brought im in a lab to study that incredible power of his.

But he couldn't help the blush that spread from his nose and descended to his cheeks and neck. What was the jerk doing? Why was he leaning over the desk, watching him whit his damn smirk that made him want to punch the old man right in the face? He tried to ignore the stupid embarassment that the bastard hat put in his head with his powers.

-... I'm wondering how can you be so conceited, Colonel Shit!- And the idiot put an hand over his chest in a theatral way, sighing dramatically.

-I'm wounded.-

-Stop with the bullshit, why did you call me? I was in the library, I'd just found something interesting at once and then Havoc comes and tells me I've gotta come here! What the hell? Want me to wag my fuckin' tail? One word and I'll bark, go ahead!- He slammed his hands on the desktop, panting slightly. Everything was normal. Yeah, yeah, love here and love there. Suuure. Mustang was the same perverted, sick bastard as ever. How could you love someone like _him_?

The man smirked. -My, such a temper for a puppy.-

-ARE YOU CALLING ME A TINY MICROSCOPIC LITTLE KID WHO CAN'T BE TOLD APART FROM A MINUSCULE PUPPY BECAUSE THEY'RE SO SMALL?-

-Whoa, calm down, shrimp.-

-I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU! YEAH, I'LL KILL YOU, FIND THE DAMN PHILOSOPHER'S STONE, REVIVE YOU AND THEN KILL YOU AGAIN UNTIL THERE WILL BE A MILLION ROY MUSTANGS DEAD ON THE GROUND!- Mustang answered with another one of his trademark smirks. Ed grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him close.

Wrong move. After a few seconds he felt his rage fade and realized that they were close, very close, _too_ close. He let go of the Colonel's uniform, blushing. Roy –_Don't call him Roy, he's only 'Mustang'_- didn't move.

-... What if I just wanted to see you?- The man's breath reached his mouth, they were so close. Damn him and damn his voice. Just hearing it made him horny... NO! Again... Bad tought, bad tought. He wondered if he could use his power since he was born or he learnt to control it with years of training.

-I... I told you to... stop with the bullshit...- His voice trembled and his cheeks heated. What the fuck was happening? Mustang's lips were a mere inch away, and oh god he wanted to kiss him, and hell he wanted to punch him, and everything was just a mess and-

It ended. He simply stopped thinking, because the other backed and he followed him, just by instinct, but the other laughed.

-I know I'm sexy, Fullmetal, but we are in a public space.-

The boy remembered how to use his brain and noticed the awkward position. He was pratically laying on the desk, trying to reach the other's mouth. He blushed even more and straighted himself. The other seemed very _delighted_. Did the bastard enjoy embarassing him? _And I mustn't forget that this is only his fault, him and the fever that I surely have. No wonder I feel so hot._

-Here you are, sign there. Dismissed.- He put a pile of documents right in his arms. In that same moment, Ed wanted to shove them right up his ass, but being the polite person he was, he simply made a peculiar gesture with his right hand, that consisted in closing every finger but the middle one, and showing it to the bastard.

A furious shrimp dressed in red entered the dorm room, fuming. –Here I am, Al!-

-Brother! What did Colonel Mustang want?- The armor raised his head from the book he was holding to look at Ed.

-The bastard gave me more work, as if I haven't enough myself!-

-You shouldn't call him like that, he's done so much to help us...-

-That idiot hasn't done anything! He just made us his little slaves ready to repair the damage he and his fucking military've done!- The boy dropped the papers on the desk and threw himself in the great challenge that was finding a pen in the mess. After he found it, he started to sign the documents without even reading them. The room fell silent, and for some minutes the only noises were the metallic clink of the armor and Ed's angry mutterings. After a while he finally decided to continue his rant.

-And, shit, when did he get supernatural powers? He isn't controllin' your mind to see what I'm doing, isn't he?- The alchemist glared at his little brother suspiciously.

-Supernatural... powers?- It was incredible how Al managed to look bewildered even without a proper face. Ed met his eyes and nodded slowly.

-Supernatural powers, Al. I know it's scary, but I'll protect you from that bastard.- The armor was sure, his brother was crazy.

-Colonel hasn't got any strange power, brother. If he had, you'd behave a lot more nicely.-

-...-

-And... why did you think he had?- The shorter flushed. If Al'd had a face, he'd surely have one of the smirks that reminded him of Mustang. What a traitor.

-Did you think he's sexy _again_?- That boy was too sharp.

-I... I've never thought he was!- Ed became even redder and concentrated on the document in front of him, as if it contained an important lead to the stone.

-Brother, if you want to keep these things from him you must stop talking to yourself.- _Damn._

-Okay, shit, I tought he was! But only one time! It's not like I've got a crush on him. I fuckin' _hate_ him!-

Al sighed. When his brother was stubborn like this, it couldn't be helped. He fell silent and turned his head to the book he had in his lap. Ed continued to sign papers as quickly as he could.

-I'll go bring these to the idiot, when I come back let's go to the library, 'kay?- Without waiting for an answer he ran off the door. As he walked, he tought. Did he really hate him?

_Shit, that's sure! I fucking hate him, he and his goddamn habit of ordering me around!_

But... Maybe he didn't hate _Mustang_, maybe he hated the fact that Mustang could never feel attracted to someone like him, and...

_No! That's stupid. Why would I feel like this towards that moron? That's-_

As he put his free hand on the door handle, he heard the Colonel's low voice, the one he used to flirt with this or that woman...

-Okay then. I'll pick you up at seven. Bye, beautiful.-

He let go of the door, his eyes low.

He wasn't in love.

_Then why does it hurt so much?_

(Squee. My first english fic. Comment, pweeeeease? puppy eyes)


End file.
